


Loophole (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan, Ryan the loophole guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King finds ways around murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loophole (Kings AU)

Two bruised and battered figures sat side by side atop a hastily built stone tower. Mindless faces full of gnashing teeth peered up from the base of their temporary sanctuary. Gnarled hands clawed at the solid stone leaving behind decaying flesh that fluttered like ribbons in the nighttime breeze.

The Trickster coughed ash and cinder, eyes squinted against the aggressive swelling of a bruise. “They’re rowdy tonight, Ryan.”

His companion remained silent, eyes closed, face obscured by the shadow of a new moon.

The Trickster probed gently at the torn fabric of the other’s arm with inquisitive fingers. “They got you good.”

"I’ll get you good in a moment if you keep touching me," said the other coldly.

"Well, you can’t. You know the crown won’t let us kill. Not this round."

It was hard to say which was sharper—The Mad One’s grin or the edge of his sword. Both bared their cold and glinting fangs.

"Well, you’re not wrong…"

Two sick wet thuds splashed into the dark, followed by a horrible scream.

Indifferent fingers smoothed through the cold sweat that beaded the Trickster’s brow as he howled, clutching bloodied stumps to his chest.

"Hush, hush," the Mad King whispered with a voice like silk over nails. "Don’t fret, my friend. The good news is: You’re going to live."


End file.
